1167
Lamar and Gerard find the journal of Collins family servant Ben Stokes. Synopsis Teaser : Evening brings no peace to the estate of Collinwood. For there is a new master in the great house, Gerard Stiles, possessed by the spirit of the warlock Judah Zachery. And Quentin Collins is on trial for his life, charged with witchcraft. Quentin has won the first round, for Samantha testified against him, accusing him of bringing the ghost of Joanna Mills to Collinwood through a séance. But this attempt to communicate with the dead was dismissed as irrelevant. Now Daphne, home from the courtroom, has a dream in which she sees herself in a strange room, wearing a wedding dress, calling for her husband, Gerard. And when she awakes, she is mysteriously drawn to a deserted wing of the house. Daphne wakes up and finds the wedding dress that she saw in her dream. Act I Daphne struggles to remember why she came to this room and where she has seen the dress, and her thoughts are interrupted by Carrie, who is exploring the house. Carrie excitedly looks at the dress, but she realizes that Daphne is upset and calms herself down. Daphne decides to take her back downstairs, but Carrie has a premonition that something important is going to happen in this room very soon. The two leave the room, and Gerard steps out of the shadows, smiling. In the drawing room, Lamar wants Gerard to expedite Quentin's trial, because the townspeople are getting more nervous by the day. Lamar thinks they should try to get Barnabas involved in the trial to further incriminate Quentin, and potentially have him beheaded, as well. Act II Gerard realizes that they have no case whatsoever against Barnabas, but Lamar is convinced he has some strange powers and that he played a role in Roxanne's death. Lamar thinks that perhaps they should start checking in on Julia. The two discuss the possibility of if there is a vampire at Collinwood, and they agree to meet at Rose Cottage the next day to talk to Flora about her new book on vampirism. Lamar leaves and Daphne enters, but doesn't want to be around Gerard. Gerard convinces her to stay, and claims that Charles is no longer his friend after he agreed to be the prosecutor in the trial. He tries to get her to trust him, but she is skeptical. Gerard again tells Daphne that she will end up loving him, and kisses her. Act III The next morning at Rose Cottage, Flora hires Jeremy as a part-time accountant. He plans to keep his job a secret from his father, Mordecai. Jeremy says he doesn't believe in witchcraft and is happy that he is nothing like his father. He starts asking many questions about Carrie, such as if she is old enough to be courted. Flora happily sends him on an errand to Collinwood so he has an excuse to see Carrie. That afternoon, Lamar and Gerard visit Flora at Rose Cottage to discuss her research. Flora reveals that there was a vampire at Collinwood in the winter of 1796. Lamar remarks that was the time his father was at Collinwood, and later disappeared. Flora makes it clear that she doesn't want to discuss witchcraft with Lamar, and she strongly feels that Quentin is innocent. Gerard says it's a shame that Daniel and Ben aren't alive to help them in their search. At Collinwood, Carrie walks into the drawing room and someone puts their hands over her eyes. Act IV Jeremy reveals himself to Carrie and the two begin chatting, but are nearly caught by Gerard and Lamar. Jeremy hides behind the curtains while Gerard asks Carrie where he can find some of Ben's belongings, and Carrie says everything should still be in his room in the west wing. Gerard and Lamar leave and Jeremy comes out of hiding. He asks her to meet him later tonight to discuss his future plans. Later, Gerard and Lamar read through Ben's diary and learn that Lamar's father disappeared when he discovered "a secret in the Old House basement," and remembers that's where he heard strange noises the day Roxanne was destroyed. Gerard wonders if the Barnabas who lives at Collinwood now is the same as the one who lived in the late 18th century. Lamar becomes convinced that there is something behind the wall in the Old House basement. Gerard and Lamar go to the Old House and tear down the brick wall, where they find the skeleton of Reverend Trask. Gerard retrieves a note from Reverend Trask's coat and hands it to Lamar, who is certain Barnabas killed his father and vows his revenge. Memorable quotes : Flora: It's hard to believe that Mordecai Grimes is your father. You're nothing like him, I'm glad to say. : Jeremy: Thank you, Mrs. Collins. If I weren't so determined to court Carrie, I'd certainly be courting you. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Tom Happer as Jeremy Grimes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1164. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * Flora states that she was married when she was only two years older than Carrie. Carrie was born in 1825, which would make her 15, so Flora was married at 17. Quentin is Carrie's sponsor. * Flora is collecting royalties from her novel Love's First Summer. * Lamar hasn't been able to find any evidence that the English branch of the Collins family ever existed. * Jeremy wants Carrie to meet him at the brook where the fence crosses it. * Living in the year 1796 at Collinwood: Daniel was a child, Ben Stokes, and Barnabas' father lived at the Old House until he went to England that same year. The year Reverend Trask disappeared, he told the newspapers that the following day, he was going to have an important announcement to make about the attacks but disappeared before he could reveal what he found. * Ben, was Barnabas Collins' servant and could neither read nor write until Barnabas taught him. Ben's Journal reads: *: It was during the witchcraft trial, the day I testified that Victoria Winters was not a witch, the day the witch herself appeared in court, that the Reverend Trask made his last trip to the Old House. He made the mistake of finding the secret in the basement. *:* This refers to events as seen in 435 and 442, although the two events were not shown to take place on the same day as indicated here but several days apart at least. * It is stated that the vampire attacks happened in the winter of 1796 and continued for six months. However, the year when these were seen on-screen was the winter of 1795, and occurred over a period of three months. Since the 1795 story line was broadcast, the show has changed the time line to 1796-1797, mentioned on numerous occasions. * It's ironic that Lamar remarks that the Barnabas they know in 1840 bears a remarkable resemblance to his "father" (looking at Barnabas' portrait) when Lamar is the spitting image of his father too. * TIMELINE: Gerard plans to visit Flora at 3pm tomorrow to ask about vampires. Day 430 begins, and will end in 1168. 3pm: Gerard and Lamar at Rose Cottage. Jeremy wants Carrie to meet him tonight after supper. 7:15pm: Lamar reads Ben's journal to Gerard. Bloopers and continuity errors * Flora indicates that the 'original' Barnabas Collins left for England in the year 1796. However, later in the episode, Lamar states the year to have been 1797.'' Shortly before this, however, Flora says the vampire attacks started in late 1796 and continued for six months into 1797. When she recites who lived in Collinwood in 1796 at the behest of Gerard, she does say she believes Barnabas's "father" went to England "that year, I believe," but she's already acknowledged the vampire attacks continued into 1797, so her statement would be more an error on her part than a contradiction of what Trask might believe.'' * Flora, speaking to Jeremy, goes up on the word 'sponsor'; "You should ask her, her, uh, her, her sponsor first." * James Storm says Ben Stokes was "Barnabas's Collins servant". * James Storm mangles the line, "It’s also very incredible how much Barnabas’ father looks a lot like him." * In 1897, Dirk Wilkins finds Ben's journal in the secret panel behind the Old House bookcase. Then Laura Murdock Collins digs up Ben's grave to find a second, more secret journal. It's possible that Barnabas took the journal from the basement and put it behind the bookcase in 1840, to be found by Dirk in 1897. * As Trask says, "At last, I've found my father's burial place...", the camera pans too far and the edge of the basement set is visible, with another set behind it. * Also as Trask says, "At last I've found my father's burial place," he says it in a very surprised voice, as if he has just discovered it at that moment. However, half of the skeleton is exposed, and Trask and Gerard would have discovered it quite some time before given the number of bricks removed. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1167 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1167 - The English Way of Death The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1167 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes